Vegeta/Abilities
Abilities Vegeta's powers are extraordinary, even by the standards of the Saiyan Race. Even as a child, he had surpassed his father King Vegeta and was many times stronger than Nappa. As such, he was deemed worthy of being spared by Freeza himself who massacred the entire Saiyan race. At several points of the series, he surpassed the universe's strongest mortal fighters, from Captain Ginyu to Freeza to Cell and finally Bū. Recognizing his abilities Whis began to train him and he surpassed the power of Super Saiyan God under Whis' training. Even in his base for Vegeta is now more than enough to defeat even Super Saiyan 3 level fighters like Gotenks without taking any damage. During the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, Vegeta was able to beat three of the Sixth Universe's best fighters all on his own: Frost, Cabba, and Otta Magetta, only losing to Hit. Upon mastering Super Saiyan Blue, Beerus considered Vegeta to have the potential to become a Hakaishin in another universe.Dragon Ball Suoer chapter 27 During the Tournament of Power, Vegeta proved to be one of the strongest combatants and survived to the final minutes, and had gotten Jiren's respect and acknowledgement twice: first when he knocked him over with a Final Flash and second when he managed to defeat Toppo after the leader of the Pride Troopers became a Hakaishin, showing his power has begun to exceed even Gods of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super episode 122''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 126 Physical Abilities Like all Saiyans, Vegeta possesses tremendous strength and speed surpassing most Nameccians. The greatest extent of his speed has been shown when he fought Beerus, and was able to land a few blows on him on top of outright blitzing him at one point, making him faster than the less than 1% power Beerus had been doing at the time, which also showed that Vegeta had surpassed the speed of light by a massive amount due to Beerus' speed being capable of crossing interstellar distances casually. The shock waves of his punches are also powerful enough to completely evaporate clouds, punch from the top of the sea to the sea floor, and destroy mountains accidentally. And he can also endure 150 times normal gravity during his training, to the point where he can't even feel a 10 times gravity increase. Power From the beginning of his introduction in Part II, Vegeta has always stood as a true example of what it means to be a Saiyan elite. One of the first demonstrations of his incredible strength — albeit in the anime — was the act of destroying an entire planet with a single beam of energy fired from his fingertips. During the fight against the Dragon Team, in which the task of destroying them was left to his attendant, Nappa, Vegeta expressed his power by eradicating Nappa with nothing more than a casual energy attack which blew up the mighty elite Saiyan attendant. He then proceeded to engage Son Gokū in a one-on-one fight. His true power level was stated to be 18,000 during this fight. While it allowed him to dominate Gokū in the beginning stages of the match, he proved no match for Gokū's Kaiōken times-3 technique, and later on, the might of the times-4 use. In using the Great Monkey Transformation, his power escalated to roughly ten times his own power level, as per the multiplier attributed to the Great Ape form, which allowed him to dispatch Gokū with ease. However, it was not enough to resist having his tail cut off by the swordsmanship of Yajirobe. Furthermore, it was only due to the damage he sustained from both the Genki Dama and the damage inflicted by Son Gohan in his own Ōzaru form that led to the Saiyan prince's defeat. After his eventual defeat, and the subsequent healing he went through, the boost he received allowed his power level to reach a height of 24,000. In addition, he managed to somehow adapt to the skills that the Earthlings he faced were capable of, allowing him to acquire the ability to sense power levels without the need of a scouter. This new increase in power allowed Vegeta to effortlessly defeat both Kiwi, a soldier under Freeza's command who originally was stated to have a power level equal to Vegeta prior to his arrival on Earth, and Dodoria, an elite soldier that served as Freeza's personal attendant. It wasn't until his fight with Zarbon that Vegeta would suffer yet another crushing defeat at the hands of the former's transformed state — as Vegeta was able to go head to head which after being healed, further raised his power to a level of roughly 30,000. This enabled him to eventually overcome even Zarbon's transformation and subsequently destroy the latter. Upon the arrival of the Ginew Special Squadron, Vegeta found that all of his might was unable to bring down the mighty Reacoom. In suffering yet another defeat, which left the Saiyan battered and somewhat broken, and later consuming a Senzu which allowed him to regain his stamina, another boost provided him with a power level of 250,000. He would later dispatch Jheese, another member of the Ginew Special Squadron, with ease and also overwhelmed Captain Ginew after he had switched bodies with Gokū. During the battle against Freeza, he proved himself capable of fighting on par with Freeza in his normal state. By this point, his power had increased so dramatically that he was actually able to engage in close quarters combat with the tyrant — shattering his scouter in the process — without once losing ground, despite the latter's power level having been stated to be 530,000.Dragon Ball chapter 295, page 12 After Freeza undergoes a series of transformations, Vegeta resorts to wounding himself to the brink of death and having Dende heal him consecutive times, so as to augment his power further, and hopefully once more be able to contend with Freeza.Dragon Ball chapter 303, page 11 However, this proves to be futile, as Freeza, in his true form, simply mocks Vegeta's newly aqKiwired strength whilst toying with him, prompting Vegeta to question whether or not he truly possesses the power of the fabled Super Saiyan, going as far as to shedding tears over his misconception.Dragon Ball chapter 306, page 5 He is ultimately overpowered and slain by the tyrant, being incapable of landing so much as a single hit upon him during their final battle against one another.Dragon Ball chapter 308, page 4 Fighting Style Vegeta has always demonstrated a dominant hard style method in his fighting. Of course, this is the standard form of hand-to-hand combat practiced by the ruthless Saiyan race, and as such, it is to be expected that Vegeta was trained from birth to fight in such a way. While he consistently attempts to strike down his enemies with a barrage of fists, his most preferred method appears to be kicking; prominently shown during fights with the likes of Freeza, Cell, and even Majin Boo. This contributes to the remarks drawn that he and Son Gokū serve as contrasts of one another. According to Whis, Vegeta's fighting style reflects his obsession on strength and standing as the top among any other warrior. As such, his associated obsession with surpassing Son Gokūmakes his fighting style far too direct and singleminded, causing Vegeta's mind to block out all other things and makes him quite vulnerable to his enemies during combat. In order to rectify this, Whis suggests that Vegeta try to adopt a more casual approach like Gokū himself does, while the latter needs to be more serious like Vegeta. That being said, while Vegeta often does engage in hand-to-hand combat, his most preferred method of fighting revolves around the use of ki; firing off a barrage of ki blasts and waves that are meant to annihilate the enemy with overwhelming destruction. This method is so prominent in Vegeta's fighting style that Gokū would even go so far as to call a constant barrage of ki blasts performed by Majin Boo as being one of Vegeta's attacks, attributing it to Majin Boo copying Vegeta when they had their fight beforehand.Dragon Ball chapter 474, page 13 Life Cultivation Technique Life Cultivation Wave Vegeta is able to perform various versions of the Life Cultivation Wave such as its basic form, its continuous form, and from his fingertips and his mouth. Garlic Cannon Vegeta's initial signature technique in the same vein that the Kamehameha is known best as Gokū's signature technique. This technique would eventually be replaced by the Final Flash, later on the series, but used once more against the likes of the Hakaishin, Beerus.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Big Bang Attack The Big Bang Attack is one of Vegeta's signature moves, derived from his Gyarikku-Hō. Vegeta extends his hand, shaping his ch'i into a sphere and releasing the blast towards a target. This sphere explodes when it makes contact with an opponent, much like a bomb, dealing heavy damage within the explosive range of the blast. Before the invention of the Final Flash, the Big Bang Attack was Vegeta's strongest technique.Daizenshū 6, page 88 Final Flash The Final Flash is widely considered to be Vegeta's most powerful technique. Developed during his first time in the Room of Spirit and Time, it was powerful enough to completely sever the arm of Cell in his Developed Form, as well as create a blast wave that covered the entire northern portion of the Earth before firing right out into space. After mastering his godly ch'i, and obtaining the the Super Super Saiyan form, bolts of ch'i lashed out lal over the Nameless Planet, Despite its power though, Autta Magetta was completely unharmed by it. Saiyan Forms Great Monkey Transformation As a Saiyan, Vegeta was born with a tail that allowed him to achieve the Giant Monkey Transformation when looking at the moon or after absorbing Bruits Waves that exceed 17 million zenos. He loses permanently access to this transformation after Yajirobe cuts his tail.Dragon Ball chapter 235 Super Saiyan During the 3 years of peace before the the assault of Android 19 and Dr. Gero, Vegeta put himself through rigorous training in order to become stronger and surpass Gokū, who had recently managed to accomplish Vegeta's dream of achieving the status of Super Saiyan. In his pursuit of power, the sheer force of rage at being incapable of reaching the same level as Gokū, born from a realization of his inability to reach his birthright, coupled with a deep-seated sense of desperation allowed him to finally awaken the transformation. While the Super Saiyan transformation is believed to demand a Saiyan to be pure of heart, Vegeta retorted that his heart is "calm and pure. Pure evil." Because he devoted himself to the singular notion of strength, his heart supposedly reached a clarity and focus that allowed it to be considered pure enough to achieve the Super Saiyan form.Dragon Ball chapter 343, page 11 After training with Son Gokū in the Room of Spirit and Time for three years, subsequently following his training with Whis and obtaining of godly ki, Vegeta's base Super Saiyan form is now known as the Super Super Saiyan form,[http://img.shblog.jp/album/dragon-ball/56e0f3a90cc5f.jpg Dragon Ball Super episode guide], and is strong enough to defeat the likes of a weakened Frost in one punch.Dragon Ball Super episode 35 Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta is capable of using an enhanced state of the Super Saiyan transformation which is stronger and faster than the ordinary Super Saiyan, he achieves this transformation during his training in the Room of Spirit and Time. However, because of the energy consumption and the stress on the body, Vegeta abandons the Super Saiyan Second Grade in favor of the superior Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 During the seven years of peace between the defeat of Cell and the start of the Majin Boo Arc, Vegeta kept training and at some point he achieved this transformation throughout unknown conditions. Vegeta also utilizes the Super Saiyan 2 form whilst under the control of the evil mage, Babidi. While in this 'controlled' state, he is referred to as the .Daizenshuu 2 Despite never achieving the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, it was stated by Kame-Sennin, Gokū, Vegeta himself,Dragon Ball Z: God and God and even Beerus''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 8 that as a Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta had surpassed the power of Gokū (and by extension, the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and even the likes of Gohan using Ultimate Gohan) when Vegeta infuriatingly retaliated against the Hakaishin for slapping his wife. Super Saiyan God A transformation obtained after Vegeta obtained godly ki during his training with Whis, Super Saiyan God is the first transformation of the Saiyan race that utilizes godly ki, directly preceding Blue. In the manga, Vegeta unveiled this form in his battle against Gokū Black, utilizing the form against the latter's Super Saiyan Rosé, as it lacked the limitations that Super Saiyan Blue possesses — the stamina drain that makes it unable to last a prolonged battle. While utilizing this form, his hair and eyes become bright red, and his body becomes thinner; hallmarks of the godly ki on a Saiyan body. Super Saiyan Blue Unlike Gokū, who obtained godly ki through acquiring the Super Saiyan God transformation, Vegeta obtained godly ki through his own hard work, training under Whis. The result of this training, and further sparring with Gokū, who also possessed godly ki, would result in the awakening of this state. The Super Saiyan Blue state is a transformation that combined the regular Super Saiyan form with godly ki, vastly surpassing the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God states. Despite its immense strength, Vegeta only felt confident stepping in to fight Golden Freeza when he had already been weakened during his fight with Gokū, where he quickly overwhelmed the tyrant. Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"''According to Whis' own words, this form is also not strong enough to defeat Beerus without the help of Gokū.''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Despite its immense strength, Vegeta was overwhelmed by Hit's unique abilities.Dragon Ball Super episode 38 The Super Saiyan Blue form was Vegeta's final Super Saiyan and strongest transformation, as well as the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race.A Complete Evolution Limit Breakthrough, V Jump Vegeta would go on to surpass Super Saiyan Blue during his fight with Jiren.Dragon Ball Super episode 122 Perfected Super Saiyan Blue In the manga, Vegeta was made privy to the existence of this state when he and Gokū became "Vegetto". Sharing the knowledge from his fused body, and witnessing Gokū perform the technique firsthand, Vegeta became able to perform the same technique on his own later. He performed the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue against Beerus, and managed to land a successful hit before the Hakaishin defeated him. Super Saiyan Blue Evolved In the anime, Vegeta achieves a transformation that exceeds his original Super Saiyan Blue power: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution. This form has larger muscles, and spikier hair, resembling the Super Saiyan Second Grade, as well as irises with pupils. The Grand Priest states that Vegeta broke through his shell and exceeded his former limits.Dragon Ball Super episode 123 In the manga, Vegeta evolves his Perfected Super Saiyan Blue transformation. There are differences in the form's design from how it appears in the anime, and Megumi Ishitani, the director of Dragon Ball Super episode 131 described Super Saiyan Blue Evolved as an anime-exclusive transformation, but both transformations function the same. Gold Great Monkey Super Saiyan 4 Notes & References Notes References Category:Subpages Category:List of Vegeta's Subpages